The Bells Are Back!
by rasenkunai03
Summary: Hinaro and Karuke are back. This time they have graduated from the Academy are going through their initiation w their sesei, Naruto. They must get the bells with the help of a new teamate, Zukashe. Please enjoy and comment.


The Bells Are Back

by: Rasenkunai03

Dear Naruto fan fiction readers,

I don't own Naruto. Masahi Kishimoto does, but if I did Hinata and Naruto would have had their first date, so would Sasuke and Sakura. Gaara and Naruto would have wasted the Akatsuki. Naruto would be the 6th, but since I don't and I won't they can't. Oh well.

Prologue: One day after their training at the Academy Naruto told his team [the new team 7, Zukashe(KakashixShizune), Karuke, and Hinaro to meet him at the 3rd training grounds without eating lunch. Sound familiar? ENJOY!! 

"Dad, why can't we just go home?" Hinaro asked.

His father answered, "Out here, I'm Naruto-sensei. I won't tell you again. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Hinaro replied respectfully.

"Handle your family problems later. Anyway, its 4:00 I should be at home practicing my Sharingan with my dad, plus if I'm late again he'll kill me." Karuke said impudently.

"Don't flip out brat. Your parents know, and all of you will be able to practice your skills. Including you and your summonings and poison weaponry attacks, Zukashe" Naruto told them

"You can summon already?!" Hinaro asked excitedly, "Could you teach me?"

"Where did you learn to summon?" Karuke asked his teammate, "We are only eight."

"Well I am the daughter of the great Kakashi and Shizune." Zukashe said proudly.

(Kakashi and Shizune got married and had a child? No way! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha wow that's a good one) thought Naruto. "Okay guys I called you out here for training. You're going to capture these bells."

Naruto held up the two bells for his students to see.

"You called us out here to get some bells?!" Karuke yelled disrespectfully.

"Shut your face you disrespectful brat or else you're doing 400 push-ups!!" Naruto yelled back at his student.

"Yeah right." Karuke mumbled.

"I just heard you. Start pushing" Naruto told Karuke firmly.

"Please." Karuke mumbled back.

Then Naruto charged up a Rasengan and shoved it into Karuke's chest.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! OOF!!!" Karuke then slammed into a tree.

Zukashe then rushed to her teammate's side.

"Karuke, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah What a loser!" said Hinaro.

"Okay, like I was saying earlier before your obnoxious teammate interrupted, you three are going to take these two bells from me." Naruto stated.

"Umm… Excuse me Naruto-sensei, why are there only two bells if there's three of us?" Zukashe asked her sensei.

"The one who doesn't get a bell doesn't eat, and they'll be tied to one of those logs. On the other hand, if none of you get a bell by 6:00 no one eats, and you all will be tied to those logs without getting untied until morning." Naruto told them.

"Is that why you told us not to eat lunch?" Karuke asked as he was getting up.

His sensei replied, "Exactly, so you would be hungry. Being ninja you have to learn to act under harsh conditions."

"But Naruto sensei that's not fair we're only kids." Zukashe added in.

"It doesn't matter you heard what I said," he told her firmly, "Oh, and by the way these couple of minutes we have been talking I started the clock. Hehehe.

Naruto then charged into the trees.

"Let's go and get those bells!!" all three genin said simultaneously.

"I'm gonna be the first one to land a hit on my dad!!" Hinaro yelled enthusiastically.

Then Naruto appeared out of nowhere!!

"Not on my watch!!" Naruto yelled.

Then Naruto kicked his son into the lake.

"Hahahahahahahaha, who's the loser now?" Karuke laughed.

"You!!" Naruto said as he threw Karuke into the lake with his son.

"This is getting old," said Zukashe "Poison gas justu!!"

"That's a nice attack, Zukashe, but you should use that attack while you're concealed."

"Thanks for the tip sensei. Now I'm gonna getcha!" she said enthusiastically.

"Aaaarrrgh!!! That's it, my dad is going down!" Hinaro yelled.

"Those bells are mine!!" Karuke yelled afterwards.

"Guys calm down! He's doing this on purpose, we must work as a team." Zukashe told her teammates.

"Why should we? There's only two bells." Karuke replied.

"Maybe if one of us splits one of the bells in half we can all eat." Hinaro suggested.

"Wow, I'm surprised he thought of that. He really has improved." thought Naruto.

"Great idea, Hinaro! Okay guys here's the plan. We're going to…

Naruto thought, "This isn't good I can't hear them anymore."

"HERE WE GO GUYS" they all screamed simultaneously.

"Byakugan!! Okay, Zukashe found him, he's in a tree about 10 meters away." Hinaro said.

"Okay I'll summon one of my dogs to chase him over here!" she replied back.

"Right, and I'll use my Sharingan if he gets too close." Karuke added in.

"Summoning Jutsu!!" said Zukashe.

Pakkun appeared!!

"Zukashe, what do you want?" asked Pakkun "I don't smell any danger."

Zukashe then explained to Pakkun what was going on.

"Alright I can only give you five minutes, okay?" Pakkun promised.

"Whatever, just go find him, dog breath." Karuke said rudely.

"Shut your face you blue, spiky-haired freak." Pakkun spat back.

Pakkun then raced into the woods toward Naruto

"Zukashe if we get close enough I can use that _string capture_ move we talked about." Hinaro told her.

"A what?" Karuke asked in a puzzled manner.

"Karuke, you should know this. A string capture is when a kunai and a shuriken are thrown from the same hand at the same time with a string attached to each. The kunai then crosses over the shuriken, and they both go behind the opponent to intertwine. After they do, the thrower pulls them back to constrict the opponent." she said annoyed.

"Hn"

5 minutes later…

"Guys look out for my dad. He just made a shadow clone, and it's coming this way." Hinaro warned.

"How are we supposed to split a bell if he's that far away?" Karuke asked worriedly.

"Whatever, we have to hurry my dad's clone is coming." Hinaro warned them.

Zukashe then them, "Karuke make a Chidori to distract the clone, Hinaro you throw what you can to hit him, and if that doesn't work I'll use my poison weaponry to finish the job."

"So what are you 3 up to? You've been pretty quiet this past hour." The clone said.

"Hey sensei,(as if he doesn't know it's a fake) now you get to feel my Chidori." Kaurke said.

"Yeah right. You couldn't snap a twig with that." the Naruto clone taunted.

"I won't have to." Karuke replied as he released his Chidori.

"Take this!!!" Hinaro yelled as he threw a kunai at his father's clone.

(sfx: poof!)

Back in the forest…

"Pakkun what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi summoned because he and Shizune are having another child." Pakkun replied.

"Sooo..."

"7 months." said Pakkun.

"Ooh, that's not good. Where are you running to now?" Naruto asked.

"I have to go to Water Country, she wants watermelons." Pakkun told him.

"Then what are you still doing here? She'll kill him!!" he warned. Then he thought "He's stalling, but I can't figure out why."

"Actually, I lied. Later fox-boy!"

(sfx: poof!)

"AAAAARRRGH!!!!!! I can't believe I just fell for that! HEY TEAM 7 IT'S 5:30 AND I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!!" Naruto yelled out.

2 minutes later…

"Guys, he's only two meters away!! Go to your spots now, and by the way it's 5:33!!" Hinaro told his teammates.

Zukashe and Karuke then went to the places they discussed earlier.

"Ha found you Hinaro!" Naruto said.

"Bring it on, but you have to catch me first!!" Hinaro said. Then he ran into the forest as fast as he could.

"I'm gonna catch you Hinaro!" Naruto told his son.

30 minutes later after being chased through the forest…

"Ha you fell right into our trap." Hinaro said enthusiastically.

"Fire ball Jutsu!"

"You missed Karuke, your plan failed!!" Naruto said.

"Nope, it went perfectly. Death Spikes Jutsu!!" Zukashe told her sensei

"Owww! I got hit by 40 of them, and they only needed 20 to paralyze me." Said Naruto.

"Hinaro use the string capture then get the bells." Zukashe said.

"Right!!" Hinaro replied. Then he performed the string capture and searched his father for the bells. "Hey the bells aren't here. Where did you put them?!" Hinaro demanded.

"I crushed them on accident." Naruto said sadly.

"YOU DID WHAT??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all asked frantically.

"Yep, they're smashed." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"How are we supposed to eat if the bells aren't here?" Karuke asked.

"It doesn't matter you didn't pin me until 6:06 therefore, you couldn't have gotten the bells before 6:00, so I should make you all go hungry." Naruto told his students.

"What do you mean should?" asked Zukashe.

"Since your planning skills have advanced so much I'm gonna treat you all to Ichiraku's for dinner." He told her.

"YES!!!" the students yelled.

"Hey, sensei you're paying right?" Hinaro asked his father.

"Of course he knows we're all broke." Zukashe said.

"Yes!! I finally have an excuse to go to Ichiraku's. Hinata can't get mad about that." thought Naruto.

Please comment!!!! If you have ideas for my next fan-fic just say so!! )


End file.
